disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Chihuacabra
Captain Chihuacabra is the 60th and last episode of Season 23. Summary Captain Jake and Kwazii are in the Fantasy Forest, tagging Chihuacabras so they can track them and potentially save them from extinction. After Doofenshmirtz finds out, he heads to the Fantasy Forest to collect Chihuacabras to use in his new security robots so he can scare away children. Plot The episode begins with the pirate pals in the Fantasy Forest, tagging chihuacabras so they can track them and potentially save them from extinction. Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz’s house, Doofenshmirtz is wondering if his newest machine, a security robot, is ready or not. Suddenly, a baseball from two kids ends up in his popcorn. Furious, Doofenshmirtz scares the kids away. While scaring the kids away, Doofenshmirtz has a flashback to when he and some bullies who used to bully him when they were kids. Then a newspaper hits his head – the front article indicating the Disney Junior Club are tagging Chihuacabras. Thinking that the chihuacabras might freak out "pesky kids", he flies to Disney Junior Island to the Fantasy Forest in his jet. Back at the pirate pals, Kwazii finds a young chihuacabra and names it C-Bone. Captain Jake continues tagging. Later, while continuing to place tags on chihuacabras’ ears using a small, remote-controlled flying robot, a curious chihuacabra takes a big bite out of the activation button on Captain Jake’s Magical Creature Power Suit, causing him to revert between a chihuacabra and a human. After failing to tag a chihuacabra, the pirate pals fight over the remote. Unbeknownst to them, one of Doofenshmirtz’s Norm robots grabs the dropped magnetic tag. With this tag, Doofenshmirtz knows the locations of all of the tagged chihuacabras. He then orders his Norm robots to collect as many of them as they can. Owlette, who is supposed to keep track of the tagged chihuacabras, refuses to because she thinks scavengers like chihuacabras are gross, and when she gets back to work, the tracking lights on the radar screen all flicker out. The pirate pals soon find out that Doofenshmirtz is behind this. After returning home, Doofenshmirtz sends his security robots, now dubbed C. Devil 2000-o-nators, to chase away the same two kids that annoyed him before, when Captain Jake and Kwazii drop down form the Gup-TD. They convince the kids that chihuacabras are nothing to be afraid of. Agreeing with them, the kids throw decayed food in front of the C. Devil 2000-o-nators. The chihuacabras inside break through the red barriers keeping them contained, and begin eating the food. Doofenshmirtz freaks out and retreats into his house. Also, Sofia deactivates Captain Jake’s suit. At the end, the Disney Junior Club bring the chihuacabras back to the Fantasy Forest, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magic Rope * Super Stretchy Power Villain Motives * Heinz Doofenshmirtz: To scare away children with security robots out of Chihuacabras Characters * Trivia * This episode is marked as the season finale. * This episode is similar to Tazzy Chris from Wild Kratts. * This episode marks the second time a magical creature power suit malfunctions, the first being Solar Simian Monkey Man. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 23 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Complete episodes Category:Season 23 images Category:Episodes with images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Complete Season 23 episodes Category:Episodes with flashbacks Category:Season Finales Category:Couple images Category:Season 23 episodes based on cartoons